Love Me Forever
by 22blue
Summary: Drabble written for TwiFicPics Spring challenge. Spring, bets, and Slurpees. AH


A/N: This is a drabble from a challenge TwiFicPics (twificpics . com) hosted not too long ago. The fabulous banner makers were given pics and had to create a banner incorporating those pics and post anonymously. The challenge was also open to anyone who wanted to write something no more than 1000 words to go along with the it. The banner I chose was made by Le Crepuscule, and you can find the link to it and her blog on my profile.

Also – I don't own Twilight. Big surprise, I know.

Beta'd by askthemagic8ball because yes, I need a beta for everything.

* * *

><p><em>Ten Years Ago<em>

"Ouch! Owwww…"

"Don't be such a baby, Edward." _God!_

"I'm not a baby, Bella! It hurts!"

They're going to catch us if Edward doesn't get up from the sidewalk and back on his bike, so I bend over and spit on his bloody knee then wipe off the tiny rocks.

"Ew, Bella! You're so gross."

He looks at me like I'm an alien. I'm not, _duh_, but I don't care what faces he makes at me 'cause we have to get out of here.

"C'mon!" I say, yanking him up by his hand. I get back on my bike, yelling at him from over my shoulder. "Emmett and Jasper are coming!"

Edward swings his leg over the seat and starts pedaling. "You're so bossy!" he yells.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Hurry up!"

"Shut up!"

"You, shut up!" God, he's so annoying!

We turn the corner; we're flying and almost knock over Mrs. Cope – snooty, smelly Mrs. Cope. She yells at us to slow down. "I'm going to tell your father, Isabella Swan!"

"Sorry!" I say to her and laugh. Her face is so funny when she's mad. Her cheeks get all puffy and turn almost purple – Edward says she looks like the Veronica girl from _Willy Wonka _except that the Veronica girl is nicer.

Suddenly, there it is. The big red and green 7-11 sign. My cheeks hurt from smiling so big. We're gonna win; I just know it.

"C'mon, Edward!"

He's huffing and puffing behind me, but he's close; I can almost feel his tire right next to mine. I know he's pedaling with all his might because he wants to win, too, and for once, beat his big brother Emmett. All we have to do is get there first and finish a giant Slurpee before Emmett and Jasper can. That's the bet. If we lose, Edward has to do Emmett's chores for a week, and I have to do my brother, Jasper's. We always lose, but not this time; I feel it in my bones.

"We're gonna win!" he says, dumping his bike outside the store.

"I know!" I grab his hand and pull him through the door, and we run to the Slurpee machine, scrambling to pull out the 24oz cups. "Darn it!" The cherry's on the fritz again and blue-raspberry is disgusting.

"Hurry up!" he urges, and I shoot him my "back off" look - like I have any control over how fast the Slurpee pours out of the machine. "Sorry."

We finally fill both our cups and run to the counter. James tells us not to drink until we pay. Edward slaps a five dollar bill down on the counter. James rolls his eyes and Edward snarls at him. He's so weird – Edward not James.

We go outside and don't stop drinking until we're half-way done, then we gasp for air.

"My head hurts," he says and grabs his throat. "It's frozen."

Mine is too. We press our thumbs to the roofs of our mouths, nod, and then gulp down the rest of our Slurpees. Edward and I start to laugh. I laugh harder because his teeth and lips are blue. We victoriously clink our empty cups together.

That's when we hear them.

They're sitting across the parking lot, laughing and pointing their fingers at us. _Jerks_.

"What's your problem, Jasper? We won fair and square!" I shout.

"No way! We obviously got here first!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!" Jasper jumps to his feet, holding out an empty Slurpee cup and charges over to us.

I snatch it out of his hand - it's clean. "Cheater! This cup hasn't been used!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't you go ask James," he taunts.

"C'mon, Bella," Edward says quietly. "Let's just go."

"No way!" I'm so mad.

"Yeah, Bella, listen to your little boyfriend. We won, and you know it," Emmett says.

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend, and no, you didn't!"

"Oooooo," Emmett and Jasper sing. Then they start with the stupid K-I-S-S-I-N-G crap. God, they're so annoying!

"Stop it!" Edward yells. My eyes get really wide; I've never seen him get so mad before. "You guys know we were here first. I swear, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what, little bro?" Emmett bobs his head back and forth. He looks like he has a rubber neck. I start to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Emmett narrows his eyes, stepping toward me, but I'm not scared. Edward steps in front of me, and there's a little bit of blood running down his leg. "Ha! I knew you two were boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing. They're just so dumb and not even worth it. I'm still not doing Jasper's chores, though, no matter what he says.

"Let's go," I say. As I pull on Edward's shirt, he lunges at Emmett and shoves him.

"What the hell, man?" Emmett is furious.

Oh crap. This isn't good.

I step back and try to drag Edward with me, but he doesn't budge. "Edward, let's go!"

Emmett pushes Edward's shoulder, hard, and he stumbles back. Our feet get tripped up, and we both fall on the cement. My hands sting like crazy; they're scraped and bright red.

Emmett curses like he knows he's in for it if Edward tells their mom, and then he and Jasper take off running.

_Jerks_.

"You okay?" Edward asks.

"Yeah. You?"

"I guess… Sorry."

"S'okay."

We brush off our bottoms and climb back onto our bikes. I let the warm spring air and colorful flowers take my mind off the disappointment of not being able to shove our win in Emmett's and Jasper's faces. I tell Edward how I'll make him S'mores later because I know they're his favorite. I also know he's even more disappointed than I am.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Um," he starts, speeding up then passing me. "You make it all better."

I smile. He doesn't know it, but I'm going to love Edward Cullen forever.

And I do.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading<p> 


End file.
